


The Rake of Roswell

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Isobel's new garden is just a little too neat for Michael's taste.
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin
Series: A Scattered Handful [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Rake of Roswell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foramomentonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/gifts).



> Written for the "six sentence fic" meme on Tumblr, with the first sentence kindly provided by foramomentonly (ergo, gifted to you!).   
> ~ Tas

It was perfect and pure, and Michael ached to destroy it. 

"Don’t you even think about it," Isobel warned, but he dodged her grasp and jumped over the low rock perimeter, skidding right through the middle of the orderly lines she'd raked into the fine, pale sand of her new Zen garden installation. 

She grabbed the rake and followed him, using the wood to whack his ass. He stumbled and went down, laughing, shifting from his knees to his back and stretching his arms out all the way, flapping like he could fly right there on the ground, entreating her to come play - to _relax_.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes, but in the end Isobel couldn't resist his giggles and she put the rake aside, dropping down beside Michael to join him in making sand angels. 

Careful straight lines were overrated.


End file.
